The promise
by NEPHILIMDIVERGENTE
Summary: Una noche, un mes antes de que apareciera Kai, Bonnie le hizo una promesa a Damon pero ¿Hasta donde está dispuesta a llegar para cumplirla? Advertencia este fin participa en el reto de enero "Damon y Bonnie" del foro The vampire diaries Dangerous Liaisons
1. La promesa

**Título: The promise.**

**Raiting: + 16**

**Argumento: Una noche, un mes antes de encontrarse con Kai, Bonnie le hizo una promesa a Damon. ¿Pero hasta donde está dispuesta a llegar para cumplirla?**

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece todos los derechos reservados para The CW y LJ Smith.**

**N/A: Me tocó hacer el fic con categoría poetry así que en cada capítulo decidí buscar una emoción. En este la emoción es dolor y todo su campo semántico. Las palabras estarán en negrita.**

**N/A2: Los capítulos son narrados desde la perspectiva de Bonnie.**

_Advertencia este fin participa en el reto de enero "Damon y Bonnie" del foro The vampire diaries:Dangerous Liaisons._

~3~

Esto es increíble al fin, luego de 4 meses podremos volver a casa. Observo a Damon que se acerca lentamente desde donde estaba sentado mientra sonreía y ponía su mano debajo de la mía.

-¿Así?-preguntó

No puede evitar sonreír mientras contestaba-Si-

-Se que hay millones de personas con las que querrías estar ahora pero...-

-No son tantas-contesté sonriendo y era verdad desde esa noche hace un mes, por más que seguimos discutiendo, ya no me molestaba tanto estar sola con Damon.

_Flashback:_

_Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando de pronto escuche un ruido estruendoso proveniente de abajo. Sin pensar siquiera baje corriendo las escaleras. Los que vi al llegar abajo me dejó pasmda._

_La sala está destrozada, los sillones estaban dados vuelta, había 2 ventanas completamente destrozadas, había vidrio por todo el suelo y algo, que por el olor, era bourbon. Pero lo más _**devastador**_ era Damon. Se hallaba debajo de una ventana rota, sus nudillos estaban en carne viva, había cortes en sus brazos ,aunque, ya se estaban curando, por su cara corrían lágrimas y tenía una expresión de _**dolor**_ y _**desesperanza.**_ Ya sabía que esa expresión no era por sus heridas exteriores sino por algo más, algo que tenía nombre y apellido. Elena Gilbert. Su alma gemela que se hallaba muy lejos de él y por eso _**sufría **_demasiado._

_-Damon-lo llame- tranquilizate.- No podía acercarme a él sin arriesgarme a clavarme un vidrio en el pie._

_-¿¡Qué me calme Bonnie!?- me gritó con una cara de _**dolor**_ tan devastadora-¿¡Es qué no lo entiendes!?- me dijo mientras se levantaba-¡Estamos atrapados en este infierno sin magia, ni ninguna manera de salir, y mi hermano y Elena están muy lejos de aquí!- finalizó mientras golpeaba una ventana y está se hacía trizas._

_-¡Damon calmate!- le dije, no había nada más que pudiera hacer._

_De repente estaba frente a mi._

_-¿Cómo lo haces?- me pregunto, sonaba _**desesperado.**_ A esta distancia podía oler el olor a alcohol._

_-¿Eh?- No entendía a que se refería-¿Cómo hago que?_

_-¿Cómo haces para no enloquecer?- me pregunta mientras se sienta contra uno de los sillones-¿Sin Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt y Tyler? Porque es obvio que yo estoy haciendo algo mal- en sus ojos solo había _**dolor**_ y _**desesperación.**

_Me arrodille a su lado,está bien en estos 3 mese había empezado a apreciar a Damon, pero aún así no estaba segura de que hacer ahora. Por lo menos intentaría ayudarlo._

_-¿Sabes como lo logró?- le pregunté- Tengo esperanza, Damon. Se que algún día saldremos de este lugar y los volveré a ver- le respondí_

_-Supongo que yo ya la perdí. A la esperanza me refiero-Dice mientras se deja caer contra mi hombro. Hace 3 meses lo hubiera empujado sin dudarlo. Pero ahora con un Damon tan _**destrozado**_, no pude evitar abrazarlo._

_Apoyado en mi hombro se largó a llorar sin consuelo._

_-Damon-le susurre aunque estaba segura de que ya no me oía-Te prometo que tendré esperanza por los dos y que haré lo que sea para que regreses con tu hermano y Elena.-_

_Nos quedamos los dos sentados, él lloraba y yo trataba de consolarlo, hasta que me quedé dormida y Damon me llevo a la cama. _

_A la mañana siguiente hicimos como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si sólo hubiera sido una borrachera más, pero cumpliría mi promesa._

_Fin del flashback._

Mire los ojos de Damon, ya no había el **dolor** de esa noche pero se que sigue ahí.

Cuando el sol estuvo casi sobre nosotros, siento algo clavarse en mi zona abdominal, seguido de un fuerte **dolor**, que terminó cayendo hacia atrás. Una flecha

-¿Se olvidaban de alguien-pregunta Kai tiene una ballesta y apunta hacia mi corazón


	2. Promesa cumplida

**Aquí el segundo capi de la novela espero que le guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a The CW y LJ Smith.**

_Este Dic participa en el reto de enero Damon y Bonnie del foro The vampire diaries Dangerous Liaisons._

_~3~_

**Dolor **es todo lo que siento ahora mismo.

-¿De veras creen que no intente matarme?-pregunta Kai, como no pensé en eso lleva casi 10 encerrado sólo en este lugar- Porque lo hice muchas veces, de muchas maneras diferentes.-

Veo a Damon mirar al Ascendente- Si te acercas la siguiente va a su corazón- Dice Kai mientras que me apunta con la ballesta.

Veo a Damon pensarlo, pero finalmente se acerca hacía mi. Me quita la flecha y trata de darme su sangre. Entonces veo a Kai tomar el Ascendente. -¡Damon, no¡-.

Damon me suelta y se lanza contra Kai y lo deja contra una roca. Oigo un gruñido de **dolor** proveniente de Damon y se que Kai le clavó una flecha pero aún así sigue luchando con Kai. Entonces veo que a Kai se le callo el de llegar a por el pero sólo puedo arrastrarse.

Mientras tanto, Kai se puso a retorcer la flecha que Damon tiene clavada. Finalmente llegó al Ascendente.

-Bonnie-Dice Damon- sal de aquí-

Eso me deja sorprendida un momento, está dispuesto a quedarse aquí, con Kai para que yo me valla con mis amigos y por un momento pienso en hacerlo, pienso en irme. Pero entonces siento el ** dolor** de la herida de flecha, y también recuerdo el **dolor y desesperanza** en sus ojos esa noche hace un mes, y se que no puedo dejar que se quede en este lugar, su infierno personal, tengo que ayudarlo, tengo que cumplir mi promesa.

-No lo lograré- y en parte es cierto la herida sangra demasiado y ya empieza a oscurecer mi visión por lo bordes- pero tu si- le digo con lágrimas en los ojos.-_Motus-_ resito y Kai sale volando hacia atrás, con la poca fuerza que me queda empujó a Damon al círculo de luz.

-¡No!- escucho que grita Kai, pero lo ignoro y le lanzó el Ascendente a Damon.

-No...- oigo susurra a Damon- ¡No!- pero ya es tarde ya está echo.

-¡Noooo-oigo el grito de Kai y el ruido del Ascendente al caer al suelo y destruirse. Pero lo ignoro sólo puedo ver el círculo de luz por el que Damon Salvatore acaba de volver con su hermano y lágrima cae por mi mejilla pero no es de tristeza o **dolor**, sino que es de alegría porque pude cumplir mi promesa, porque Damon puede estar con su hermano, porque sé que Damon va a tener esperanza. Puedo recordar lo que me dijo hace 2 meses, un mes antes de esa noche.

_Flashback_

_\- Lo llevó diciendo 2 meses y lo volveré a decir ¡Deja de hacer tortitas!-le pedí_

_Él sólo se rió_

_-¿De que te ríes?- le pregunté enojada_

_-Mmm... No se de ti- me respondió con una sonrisa burlona._

_-¡Que te den!-le dije mientras trataba de irme_

_-No Bonnie espera-me dijo- No te vallas._

_-¿Por qué?- le pregunté_

_-Lo siento- me dijo_

_-¿Qué?-¿Acababa de escuchar a Damon Salvatore pedir perdón? "Valla eso es nuevo pensé"_

_-Lo que oiste, lo siento Bonnie- contestó- Es que este es mi infierno personal, sin mi hermano ni Elena, estoy...-dejo la frase al aire unos minutos- perdido._

_Sin saber cómo me encontré poniéndole una mano en el hombro y diciendo: - Ven vamos a comer esas horribles tortitas!-le_

_El sólo sonrió_

_Fin del flashback_

Esa fue la primera vez que Damon le mostró como se sentía y ahora lo entendía. Pérdida así se hallaba ella mientra las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se evaporarban y ella se adentraba en negrura

_Perdida_

~3~

Bueno hasta aquí llegó no se si logre que quedará como debería pero lo intente. Besos


End file.
